Preussinpunaista
by Quarter-blood99
Summary: Elizaveta tulee käymään Suomessa, ja... illan kuluessa eräs kappale saa alkunsa. Sijoittuu jonnekin vuoteen 2006-2007, kun Preussin hajotuksesta tuli kuluneeksi 60 vuotta... eikä eräs tietty unkarilainen ole vieläkään aivan sujut sen asian kanssa. (Parempi kun miltä kuulostaa) oneshot!


**Tämän ficin idea tuli lyhyestä keskustelusta isäni kanssa. Se meni jokseenkin näin:**

**Minä: "Etkö ihan totta tiedä mikä Preussi on? Etkö muka tiedä siitä mitään?"**

**Isä****: "..."**

**Mä: "No?"**

**Isä: "Onko Preussin lipussa punaista?**

**Mä: "Häh? No ei ole, kuinka niin?"**

**Isä: "Tiedäthän se biisin... ****_Pukeutuu hän Preussin punaiseen..."_**

**Ja sitten hän julkesi kävellä pois ja jättää minut informaatiosta järkyttyneenä seisomaan paikalleni. Niin. Ja sitten ajattelin hetken, ja pian olinkin kirjoittamassa tätä.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia, saati tämä biisi, eivät ole minun!**

* * *

Nuori nainen istuskeli hämärässä kuppilassa. Tai ei hän ollut nuori- hän oli satoja vuosia vanha maa, Unkari, mutta kukaan muuhan ei sitä tiennyt. Nainen nautti siitä- hän ei olisi saanut hetken rauhaa, jos se asia olisi ollut julkisessa tiedossa. Tai niin hän luuli- oikeasti hän olisi saanut olla rauhassa joka tapauksessa, sillä maa jossa hän paraikaa oli, oli epäsosiaalisten ihmisten taivas. Arvaatko jo paikan?

"Hei, Elizaveta!" Jonkun pirteä ääni kuului läheltä. Nainen kääntyi, ja näki serkkunsa Tinon, Suomen ruumiillistuman, kuppilan ovella. Miehen hymy kirkasti kuppilan, ja ovesta tullut valokeila valaisi jokaisen leijuvan pölyhaituvan kun ne tanssivat tietään ees taas. Tiskillä istuvat pari miestä mulkaisivat tulijaa, mutteivat sanoneet mitään.

Mies käveli naisen luo ja istui tätä vastapäätä.

"Oliko lentosi ajoissa? Olisit soittanut, olisin voinut tulla hakemaan sinut"

"Ei se haittaa" Nainen, Elizaveta, huokaisi "Tänne tuli bussi. Kodikas tapa matkustaa."

"Selvä sitten." Tino vastasi, ja kiinnitti huomionsa Elizavetan olemukseen. Jokin tuntui olevan hassusti... Tino tiesi, että niin olikin. Niin oli joka vuosi tähän aikaan. Joka kymmenes vuosi kaikkein pahiten. Mutta juuri siksi Tino kutsuikin Naisen luokseen silloin.

"No, tule nyt. Mennään johonkin aurinkoisempaan paikkaan."

Kun he olivat ajelleen Helsingin ympäri hetkisen, he löysivät mukavan puiston, ja menivät istuskelemaan nurmelle. Pari katseli hetken aikaa kauempana seilaavia laivoja, matkalla Tallinnaan, Tukholmaan ja ties minne muualle. Tino höpötti kuulumisensa, suunnitelmansa heidän serkkunsa Eduardin kanssa, ja kaiken maan ja taivaan väliltä. Elizaveta kuunteli, ja jopa hymyili välillä. Hänestä oli kiva vain kuunnella Tinon juttuja, sillä ne veivät hänen ajatuksensa hetkeksi pois kaikesta muusta. Mutta vain hetkeksi, sillä Tino halusi tietää myös Elizavetan kuulumiset.

"Kuule, Eliza..." Hän aloitti, ja kääntyi naista kohden. Elizaveta ei kohottanut katsettaan nurmesta johon oli sen hetki sitten laskenut.

"Mitä sinulle ihan oikeasti kuuluu?"

"Kyllä sinä tiedät" Elizaveta tuhahti. Ei vihaisesti, vaan väsyneesti. Juuri kukaan muu ei enää jaksanut välittää Elizavetan surusta. Se oli tavallaan hyvä. Mutta Tino välitti. Ja tämä halusi tietää, halusi auttaa.

"Tiedän, se tuntuu pahalta, mutta siinä on jo... öö..."

"60 vuotta!" Elizaveta muisti nämä asiat "60 vuotta kolmen kuukauden kuluttua. Eihän se ole meille mitään!"

"No kyllä se pikkuhiljaa alkaa olla!" Tino ei olisi halunnut korottaa ääntään, mutta Elizavetaan ei tehonnut mikään muu "Yli puoli vuosisataa! Minä ja Eduard olemme huolissamme sinusta! Mene vaikka mätkimään liittoutuneita paistinpannullasi, jos se helpottaa, mutta tee jotakin!"

"Mutta olenhan minä-"

"Unkarista ei nykyään juuri kuulu" Tino huokaisi "Hän ei olisi halunnut että jäät paikallesi"

Elizaveta tuijotti ruohikkoa vihaisesti, ja kyyneleet putoilivat sille. Ei hän ollut vihainen Tinolle- tämä oli oikeassa. Mutta silti, eteenpäin kulkeminen ilman jatkuvasti ärsyttävää Preussia tuntui hankalalta.

"Noh, tule tänne" Tino otti Elizavetan halaukseen, ja antoi tämän kastella paitansa.

"Minä tiedän mikä auttaa. Sinä tarvitset ryypyn"

* * *

He kävivät heittämässä Elizavetan tavarat Tinon pienellä kämpälle Helsingin keskustassa (Tino ei viettänyt siellä paljoa aikaa, siksi asunto oli pieni). Elizaveta vaihtoi pikaisesti vaatteet. Kun hän asteli ulos kylpyhuoneesta tummanpunaisessa mekossaan, Tinon oli pakko kurtistaa kulmiaan.

"Onko tuo-"

"On." Elizaveta vastasi "Älä sano mitään, anna minun vain pitää tätä, jooko? Se piristäisi"

Tino epäili asiaa, muttei viitsinyt sanoa mitään.

He talsivat läheiseen baariin, tilasivat kaljat, ja istuivat ikkunan viereiseen pöytään. Baariin tuli koko ajan lisää ihmisiä, ja kun aurinko oli laskenut, karaokekin oli jo hyvässä vauhdissa.

Elizaveta ja Tino joivat, tilasivat uudet, joivat lisää. Kuudennen tuopillisen jälkeen Tinolla ei tuntunut vielä missään, mutta Elizaveta alkoi jo katsoa hieman kieroon. Se oli juurikin Tinon taktiikka- Elizaveta rentoutui vähitellen, ja alkoi avautua.

"Tiedätkös Timppa" Hän tuhahti "Sinä valehtelit minulle"

"Kuinka niin?" Tino yllättyi syytöksestä

"Minä luulin että suomalaiset ovat masentunutta kansaa" Elizaveta sanoi "Mutta katso nyt noitakin. Heillä on hauskaa"

Hän osoitti kohti baarin peränurkkaa, jossa suuri joukko ihmisiä lauloi paraikaa Volgaa, ja nauroi räkäistä tupakkanaurua perään. Tino yritti piilottaa hymynsä.

"Pointtisi?"

"Jos olisin halunnut olla iloinen, olisin jäänyt kotiin"

"Juu niin varmaan." Tino naurahti.

"Älä ärsytä minua" Elizaveta ärähti "Preussi ärsytti, ja minä vedin sitä pannulla turpaan" Elizaveta otti kiinni mekkonsa helmasta, ja alkoi hipelöidä sitä.

"Voi Gilbert" Kyyneleet valuivat taas hänen silmistään "Kuinka paljon sinua vihaankaan..."

"Ööh, ehkä nyt olisi paras lopettaa juominen..." Tino veti puolillaan olevan tuopin Elizavetan nenän alta. Tämä ei tuntunut edes huomaavan. Elizaveta nousi hoiperrellen pystyyn. Tino oli nousemassa myös, mutta Elizaveta esteli.

"Menen haukkaamaan happea. Älä seuraa, tahdon olla... yksin."

Niimpä Tino jäi katselemaan, kun nainen käveli yllättävän vakaasti baarin ovelle, ja siitä ulos.

Elizaveta veti syvään henkeä, ja katseli ympärilleen. Ihmisiä hääräili siellä täällä, vaikka olikin jo yöaika ja ilma melko viileää. Elizaveta käveli puiston penkille, ja painoi pään polviin.

Mikä häntä oikein vaivasi? 60 vuotta, eikä hän ollut vieläkään päässyt yli siitä pahuksen Preussista. Heidän suhteensa oli ollut kaikkea muuta kuin ihana ja vakaa, mutta silti Elizaveta ei päässyt yli tämän... mistä? Kuolemasta? Hajottamisesta. Elizavetan teki mieli mennä mätkimään entisen Preussin maaperää paistinpannulla, sillä sen ruumiillistuma sai hänet niin heikoksi. Ihan totta, miten ihmiset kestivät sellaista?

"kröhöm, anteeksi, voiko tähän istua?" Elizaveta kuuli äänen edestään. Hän oletti näkevänsä Tinon, mutta tulija olikin hänelle aivan tuntematon mies. Lyhyt tukka, ehkä juuri ja juuri kolmissakymmenissä. Elizaveta ei ollut toivonut seuraa, mutta nyökkäsi kuitenkin, ja pyyhki kyynelensä.

"Niin... Teillä on kaunis mekko" Mies aloitti istuessaan alas. Elizaveta hymyili vaisusti

"Kiitos" Hän vastasi "Olen tehnyt sen itse. Väri on minulle tärkeä"

"Viininpunainen?"

"Ei, kun Preussinpunainen. Harvinaisen typerä nimi värille."

"Preussi. Niin hänen nimensä on Gilbert, niinkö?" Elizaveta kohotti miehelle kulmiaan

"Anteeksi" mies sanoi nopeasti "En voinut olla kuulematta keskusteluanne baarissa. Onko nyt niin, että olen tekemisissä... maan kanssa?"

Elizavetan leuka loksahti maahan saakka. Miten tämä tavallinen ihminen saattoi tietää siitä? Mies tosin käsitti hänen hämmästyksensä hieman väärin.

"Ööh, ei siis mitään, olen tainnut juoda liikaa tänään, huuh" Tämä oli jo nousemassa ylös. Elizaveta olisi toki voinut leikkiä mukana, ja väittää miestä hulluksi, muttei jostain syystä halunnut.

"Ei, ei, olette aivan oikeassa. Minä olen Elizaveta, siis Unkari." Miehen kasvot kirkastuivat tästä

"Se on siis totta! Uskomatonta!"

Tämän jälkeen mies esitteli itsensä, mutta hänen nimensä hujahti Elizavetan tietoisuuden ohi, sillä seuraava kysymys kolahti suoraan hänen sydämeensä.

"Entäs tämä Preussi? Eihän sellaista maata edes ole, miten on mahdollista-"

"Hän on kuollut" Elizaveta tuhahti vähän turhan vihaisesti, ja tunsi taas kyyneleet silmissään. "Vuonna 1947, liittoutuneet tekivät hänestä lopun."

"Olen... pahoillani." Mies vastasi "Oliko hän sinulle tärkeä?"

Elizaveta ei ymmärtänyt, miksi mies kysyi häneltä sellaista. Eiväthän he edes tunteneet toisiaan! Mutta jostain syystä... Elizaveta halusikin jutella miehelle asiasta. Mies ei ollut tuntenut Preussia, eikä liiemmin tuntenut liittoutuneita. Hänellä ei voisi siis olla minkäänlaisia ennakkokäsityksiä, eikä tämä siis voisi tuomita, niinhän?

"No... joo. Tunsimme pienestä pitäen, ja meillä oli... jonkinlainen suhde. Hän oli niin ärsyttävä, ja piti itseään niin mahtavana, että nimesi värejäkin itsensä mukaan." Elizaveta hipelöi taas kangasta "Hänen silmänsä olivat tämän väriset."

"Millainen hän oli?"

"Tyhmä. Täynnä itseään. Putkinäköinen." Elizaveta nauroi ja itki samanaikaisesti "Hellä. Vallanhimoinen. Seksikäs. Arvaamaton. Voi, muistan senkin yhden kerran kun-"

Elizaveta ja mies juttelivat vaikka ja kuinka. Elizaveta itki, nauroi, itki, mutta joka kerralla hänen olonsa helpotti hieman. Lopulta Tino tuli keskeyttämään heidät, sillä viimeinen ratikka oli juuri lähdössä. He sanoivat heipat, ja vasta raitiovaunun himmeässä valossa Elizaveta huomasi käyttäneensä mekkoaan nenäliinana.

* * *

_Vuotta myöhemmin_

Elizaveta seisoskeli laivan kannella, ja Itämeren kesäinen tuuli tuiversi hänen hiuksissaan. Hän, Eduard ja Tino olivat matkalla maiden väliseen kokoukseen Tukholmaan. Elizaveta olisi päässyt sinne paljon nopeammin lentokoneella, mutta Tino oli vaatinut että kolme serkusta ylittäisivät Itämeren yhdessä, laivalla Turusta Tukholmaan. Uusi kokemus kuulemma, mutta Elizaveta epäili, että siinä olisi jotakin muutakin.

"Hei katsokaas, kohta aloittaa se yksi hyvä bändi. Mennään kuuntelemaan" Tino asteli sisälle laivaan, ja muut kaksi seurasivat perässä. Kun he lähestyivät tanssiravintolaa, Elizaveta kuuli jo kaukaa minkälaisesta musiikista oli kyse

"Aargh Tino, sinä tiedät etten pidä tanssimusiikista!"

"mutta tästä sinä pidät." Tino astui ensimmäisenä ovesta sisään, ja vilkutti kohti lavaa. Elizaveta ei katsonut sinne päinkään, vaan meni serkkujensa perässä istumaan reunapöytään, ja tilasi itselleen juoman.

"No niin, ja tämä kappale onkin tuoreelta albumiltamme. Se kertoo väreistä, ja... eroista." Elizaveta tunnisti äänen, kääntyi katsomaan, ja näki lavalla sen miehen, jonka kanssa oli jutellut puistossa. Alkutahtien soidessa Elizaveta kääntyi katsomaan Tinoa. Mikä juttu tämä oikein oli? Tino viittoi kuuntelmaan. Kappaleen alku hujahti ohi, mutta kun kertosäe alkoi, Elizaveta tunsi piston sydämessään.

_ylpeänä voi kantaa pukuaan,_

_sen sai hän kerran rakkaaltaan_

_Pukeutuu hän Preussinpunaiseen,_

_päivään menneeseen_

_nyt antaa muiston on kuljettaa_

_niin kauas eiliseen, jälleen vierelleen_

_armaansa hetkeksi saa..._

_... hän preussinpunaiseen, vanhaan kankaaseen_

_taas saa kyyneleet hukuttaa_

_ei tarkoitettukaan_

_sitä jatkumaan_

_punaista preussin on vaan_

Jo ennen kuin kappale loppui, Elizaveta tunsi itkevänsä. Hän halasi Tinoa ja kipitti lavan eteen kuuntelemaan. Vain Eduard katsoi kieroon.

"Mitä?" Tino kysyi

"Älä yritä, ei sinusta hänen lempiserkkuaan tule"

* * *

**A/N nyt saa itse kukin sitten leikitellä ajatuksella. Tästä tuli taas vähän pitkä ja... niin. Mutta toivottavasti tykkäsitte. Jos ette tienneet, niin kappale on siis Preussinpunaista- yölintu. Ja kappale ei siis tietenkään ole oikeasti syntynyt näin, tämä on vain fictiota. Understood? Anyway, kommentit olisivat tietty kivoja, mutta ei paineita :) kiitos kun luit!**

**-Alex**


End file.
